


If Lost, Please Contact...

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: winteriron soulmate au, when on soulmate loses something, socks, sweatshirts, whatever, the other soulmate finds it.Bucky stopped just inside the lab. He crossed his arms over his chest and exaggeratedly raised his eyebrow at Tony. “Lost something, oh wonderful soul mate of mine?”





	

Tony scratched the back of his head. A pile of protective gear was strewn across the lab table, but his goggles were still nowhere to be found. “JARVIS, how long have I been looking for my goggles?”

“Twenty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds, sir.”

Tony mentally calculated the odds of his goggles having appeared near Bucky by now. “Contact Bucks for me.”

“No need, sir. He is on his way down now, and based on his latest fashion accessory, I have to say you’ll be pleased to see him.”

Tony beamed just as the doors to the lab opened and Bucky strolled in with Tony’s goggles on top of his head.

Bucky stopped just inside the lab. He crossed his arms over his chest and exaggeratedly raised his eyebrow at Tony. “Lost something, oh wonderful soul mate of mine?”

Tony clasped his hands together by his cheek and cooed. “My hero!”

Bucky shook his head. He pulled the goggles off his head and strolled up to Tony. He wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and hugged him as he dangled the goggles in front of his boyfriend. “I’ll have you know, I was in the middle of something very important when I almost crushed these.”

“Crushed?” Tony slipped the goggles off of Bucky’s finger and placed them on his head. “Now why would you crush my things, babe? I thought you loved me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “They appeared right under my boot during drills.”

“Drills?” Tony grinned. “Like pushes and sit ups? You should have invited me. We could have been the sickeningly sweet couple who kiss each other while working out. Plus,” Tony squeezed Bucky’s bicep, “I might have a thing for your muscles.”

“You _might_?”

Tony batted his eyelashes and leaned in for a kiss.

Bucky disappeared and Tony face planted on the floor.

“Ow! What the hell? JARV, who stole my Bucky?”

“Apparently, Sam lost Bucky during training drills, and Steve has now found him.”

Tony groaned. “Those damn cock blockers.”


End file.
